1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for forming an image by use of a copier, a facsimile machine or a printer.
2. Related Art
In this type of image forming apparatus, having a sheet container containing stacked sheets, a feed roller to feed the sheet contained in the sheet container toward an image forming part, and a press-contact member in press-contact with the feed roller, a technique of handling the sheet at a contact point formed between the feed roller and the press-contact member, thereby preventing multi-sheet feed is known.